


Broken Mirror

by bloodprincess96



Series: SpookyVIXX October 2020 [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Rituals, Spirits, SpookyVIXX October
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodprincess96/pseuds/bloodprincess96
Summary: It's SpookyVIXX Month and this is my first fictober collection so please be nice to me. also all the prompts for this month are from @crazyjane13 on twitter.Also, all of the ratings just might be rated M for the time being.
Relationships: Lee Hongbin/Reader
Series: SpookyVIXX October 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950601
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Broken Mirror

My best friend Sooyeon and I visit her childhood home for the weekend before we had to go back to school. The place as huge like a mansion. Many places to go and get lost in. Sooyeon showed me all of her hiding places she'd go to when she wanted privacy from her family. "Hey, want to go up to the attic?", Sooyeon asked. "The attic?" I asked. "Yeah, grandmother would never let me go up there for some reason, she would always have it locked", she said. She then pulled out a black skeleton key from her pocket. "She passed four years ago and the key was hidden under a floorboard in her room", she said. "How long have you had that key", I asked. "Maybe a year or two, I mean it's almost Halloween, maybe something creepy will happen", she said. "Is that why you wanted me to come with you? You have a 50% chance of living if something bad happens to us?" I said. "Yup, I mean best friends do stuff together: movie date nights, being each other dates for parties, going into a haunted attic in a hundred-year-old mansion", she said. "Fine, but if something happens in there, I'm tripping you so I can get a head start", I said. Sooyeon burst into laughter. "Fine whatever", she said leading the way up the stairs.

We walk up at a greyish white door with cracks on the frame and a rusted doorknob. "I really don't think we needed the key. The door looks so rotted we could kick it down", I said. "It's been like that since I could remember", Sooyeon said. "Well that's not suspicious at all", I said sarcastically. Sooyeon rolled her eyes and unlocked the door. As it opened it made the loudest and loudest horror movie creak I've ever heard in my life. "Is it too late to back out", I asked. Sooyeon walked in and I reluctantly followed. To be honest, it looked like a regular attic, it looked like this was once a bedroom. Old antiques from more than a century ago. "These things look really cool", Sooyeon said as looked around. "What's that in the corner?" I asked looking at the big sheet in the far corner of the room. "Don't know", Sooyeon said looking at the other antiques. I cautiously pulled the sheet off and found a full-body mirror. "Whoa, it's so beautiful", I said admiring the black framing. Sooyeon looked back. She was in awe as I was. "Now that's perfect for our apartment", she said. "Yeah", I trailed off still admiring the mirror. Suddenly I see a person standing behind us smiling creepily. It startled me and I looked back. No one was there and when I looked back at the mirror the person was gone. "D-did you see that?" I asked. "See what?" Sooyeon said as she looked at me. "S-someone just-ow", I flinched as I pulled my hand away from the mirror frame. "Oh gosh you're bleeding", Sooyeon said taking my hand and looking at it. "It doesn't look that deep, but let's clean it up", she said pulling me out of the room. As the door slowly closed I saw the person smiling at me before the door slammed closed.

"I think that's enough exploring for one day", I said as Sooyeon bandaged up my hand. "Yeah, but you know that mirror looked brand new, it didn’t look like the framing could be chipped", Sooyeon said. "Yeah, and that guy in the reflection", I said. "What guy?" she asked. "The guy that said standing behind us in the mirror", I told her. "I didn't see any guy, it must be the fumes or something messing with your head", she said. "Well, the sun is going down and I really don't want to investigate at night, let's grab some dinner", I said.

After dinner, I washed up and got ready for bed. "Good night", Sooyeon said as she went into her room. "Night", I replied going into mine. I got into the bed and let myself surrender to the darkness of sleep.

_'Wake up'_

_'Wake up love'_

_'I need you_ **_to wake up'_ **

I bolted up to find myself on the attic floor with lit candles surrounding me. "What the hell", I said to myself as looked around. I looked down to find myself sitting on a pentagram. "Am I dreaming?" I asked myself. I looked up to see the mirror in front of me with someone looking at me through it. A man with black hair covering his left eye and tattered clothing. "What the" I trailed off. His iris looked like an x. he smiled at me _. "It's about time you woke up sweetheart", he said._ "Wh-who are you?" I asked _. "The names' Hongbin and I'm the owner of this mansion, well at least I was until that bitch trapped me in here", the man named Hongbin said._ "Why did you trapped in the mirror?" I asked. Hongbin chuckled _. "Let's just say my past doings led me to my unfortunate disownment", he said._ I really didn't want to know what he did. "Why am I here? What do you want from me?" I asked. Hongbin tsk _. "You ask too many questions, but they're really good ones so I'll tell you. I want to get out of here, I mean 3 hundred years trapped inside a mirror gets really boring and you’re the only one that can set me free", he told me._ "An-and if I refuse?" I said. Hongbin smirked _. "Do you really want to know doll? That cut on your hand is a mark, the circle is set and once the full moon hits it your trapped and the ritual will begin you must complete it or else", he said_. I gulped. "Or else what I asked ** _. "Your soul will be ripped from your body and you'll be trapped here in the mirror with for eternity_** ", he said darkly. Blood drained from my face. "N-no, th-this isn't real", I said to myself. Hongbin began to laugh hysterically _. "Sorry doll, if you don't do the ritual you'll be in this never waking nightmare forever", he said_. I tried to get up and run but my legs couldn’t move. The moon began to shine over the circle as it glowed. "Wh-what's happening?" I asked as I struggle to get up _. "It's beginning", he said._ Hongbin then stepped through the mirror. He was more beautiful than before now. He stepped into the circle and kneeled in front of me _. "In order for this ritual to work, the pure soul and the damned soul must become one", he said._ He then crawled on top of me. I tried to push him off but he stopped me _. "You're going to make this harder for the both of us, you think I want to be trapped in that thing? And if you don't do this both of us are going to trapped, do you want that?" he growled._ I start to tear up and shake my head. He sighed _. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be aggressive, It's just I can finally be free, I've been really lonely you know", he said as he wiped my tears and kissed my forehead. "I promise I'll be gentle with you", he said before kissing my lips._

I bolted up from my bed. I looked around and it was morning, I was back in my room. Was it really all a dream? I slowly got out of bed and left my room. Sooyeon's door was open meaning she was up. I run-up to the attic only to find the door wide open. When I went in I see the mirror was shattered to pieces. I ran back downstairs and into the kitchen were Sooyeon was putting down some grocery bags on the counter. "S-Sooyeon the mirror", I stuttered. "Hey, you finally awaken there's someone I'd like you to meet", Sooyeon said _. "Hey, come help with the rest of the begs", a voice said_. A shiver went down my spine as I met with than man from my nightmare. "I like you to meet my cousin Hongbin, he's been gone for a while but he's moving back in today", Sooyeon said smiling _. "Nice to meet you doll", he said smirking_. Suddenly the events from last night rushed back into my mind. I staggered back. "Hey, you alright", Sooyeon asked looking worried. "H-he", before I knew it I blacked out.

Hongbin caught her before she hit the floor. "That was close", Hongbin said picking her up in his arms. "Why would she react like that, she looked as if she sees a ghost", Sooyeon said before giving Hongbin back the skeleton key. Hongbin just chuckled. "You did a good job getting me a pure one", Hongbin said. Sooyeon smirked. "At least this one completed the ritual without being killed I suppose", she said. " And what will you do with her now", she asked. Hongbin looked down at the girl with his symbol on her chest. "Her soul belongs to me now, meaning I can do whatever I want with her. She might be the one to bare my child", he said. "But first, erasing her memory of last night so she won't have any ideas of running away from me", he said kissing her forehead once again. "If that happens we might have to kill her and look for another one", Sooyeon chimed. "I don't plan on that happening again, besides, she completely broken the Mirror, She's the one we've been looking for", he said smiling down at his doll.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I might put in the smut scene in an extra chapter if you guys want.  
> But I'll see you in the next fic. =^.^=


End file.
